Poorly controlled indoor humidity may contribute to property damage and/or may negatively impact an indoor occupant's level of comfort. Some heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems comprise a humidity sensor that provides feedback related to a measured indoor humidity to a system controller of the HVAC system. Some HVAC systems utilize feedback from the humidity sensor to control operation of the HVAC system in an effort to affect or otherwise control the indoor humidity.